The invention relates to a homogeneous, multicolor-structured synthetic resin sheet or panel in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, as well as to a process for its production in accordance with the preamble of claim 7.
Homogeneous synthetic resin sheets or panels along the lines of the present invention are understood to be flat articles fashioned of a single layer and having physical properties that are uniform (homogeneous) from the topside to the underside. Such homogeneous plastic sheeting or panels are utilized, as floor covering and optionally also as wall paneling. On account of the homogeneous structure, these coverings can be used even in case of great stress, especially abrasion, since the optical and physical characteristics of the surface are hardly altered even under relatively vigorous abrasion Nonhomogeneous floor coverings are likewise available commercially exhibiting, for example, a thin surface coating, i.e. having a multilayer structure. However, nonhomogeneous floor coverings are far inferior to the homogeneous coverings with respect to their utility properties.
Essential criteria for the quality of plastic sheets or panels having a multicolored structure reside in the esthetic outer appearance and the wear characteristic.